ETP011: Days of Gloom and Glory
is the 11th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash continues his journey, as Misty and Brock go to the League. Ash meets with a lady and her butler, whose names are Florinda and Potter. However, Florinda is depressed, as her house sank and she even bought a fake Leaf Stone. Team Rocket have further plans on getting money from Florinda, while Team Rocket's Meowth notices a familiar Meowth from his old days. Chapter Plot Ash is informed he has all the badges and can participate in the League, making him very happy. Brock and Misty congratulate him, though they didn't think he'd collect them all. They bid farewell to Ash and head to the League, as they acknowledged his enthusiasm. As Ash and Pikachu travel, Ash goes to send May, Gary's sister, an e-mail. Suddenly, he encounters a girl with a bunch of Gloom, who do not stink. The girl tells him if the Gloom drink water with the correct herbs, the smell can be avoided. He notices a gigantic Leaf Stone, but the girl tells him it is a fake stone. Some people persuaded her in buying this fake stone, and, in addition, her house sank. A man jumps out of the water, giving the girl, whose name is Florinda, her stuffed Pokémon, as well as her diary. Florinda thanks this man, whose name is Potter. However, she is still depressed, as she only has Gloom and Potter, who tries to convince he will bring the Showers family back to its former glory. Potter presents Ash with an image of people who sold the Leaf Stone, who are Jessie and James. They are scavenging the ruins for treasures, glad they sold the fake Leaf Stone. Meanwhile, Meowth sees he grew up in the ruins of this town. Meowth remembers he met a female Meowth, who was scared of his ability to speak human language. Suddenly, Team Rocket gets attacked by Gyarados. Potter thinks Jessie and James are Ash's friends, but Ash claims they are not. the Gyarados attacks Team Rocket. Potter runs off on water and kicks Gyarados, who attempt to fire Hyper Beam at him. Team Rocket is saved and given some salad. They eat, but see this is the Leaf Stone they sold. Team Rocket remembers that they sold that fake stone to this girl, while Potter intimidates them, wanting the money back. Team Rocket admits they don't have it, so Potter tosses them at the sea for Gyarados. However, Florinda got some treasures back, while Ash uses a Poké Ball. From it, a Meowth appears, making Florinda charmed, while Team Rocket swears revenge on her. Ash notices there is no info on the Poké Ball, leading Potter to believe it is a stray Meowth. Pikachu talks with Meowth, so Ash wishes he knew what they are talking about. Potter runs off to deliver these treasures to the police. Ash asks if Potter and Florinda are getting married, causing Florinda to blush. However, Potter is having trouble with the police, who believe Potter is a thief. Meanwhile, Florinda is approached by three characters, who offer a Leaf Stone. Florinda responds she has no money, but the people ask for her Gloom instead. Florinda tells she does not want her Pokémon to evolve, while Team Rocket's Meowth notices the female Meowth, whom Meowth fell in love with. Meowth asks for her, but this is actually her child, who was put in a Poké Ball before the city sank. Team Rocket's Meowth finds it creepy it also knows human language. Team Rocket's Meowth runs off, so Ash sees these three characters are Team Rocket. However, they know the twerp did not graduate, as he thinks only on Pokémon. Jessie and James admit they were like him and now the twerp is following in their footsteps, making him crushed. Nevertheless, they are here to take the Gloom, but are stopped by Potter, who attacks them. Jessie sends Arbok, but Florinda knows that is not going well, as Potter is afraid of snakes. So, Florinda asks of Gloom to fire Solar Beam, blasting Jessie and James off, while Meowth thinks of his past. Florinda goes to Potter and cries. Potter tells he is but a servant, but Florinda tells they should put the past behind and build a new house. Florinda and Potter hug each other and wish Ash luck, who asks to be invited to their wedding. Ash receives some mail and hopes it is from May. However, it is from his mom, who asks him to come back to Pallet Town. Ash hugs Pikachu and promises to make a special training. Debuts Characters *Florinda Showers *Potter Pokémon *Florinda's Meowth *Gyarados *Florinda's Gloom (multiple) *Meowzie (flashback) Trivia Ash mentions Team Rocket are like Bonnie and Clyde, the two infamous thieves. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters